


Yes, Sir

by mortenavida



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, naked painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: Tony Stark’s biggest secret is he loves to sub and he’s down for just about anything. One anonymous website later and he meets up with a skinny, artsy dom.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> For Stony Bingo Y5 - Kink: Dom/Sub
> 
> I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out, but I haven't written smut since _A Contract_ and needed to get back into it. So just a soft piece to do it with. Thank you coldwinterrose for helping. :)

Tony Stark, well-known billionaire and leader in clean energy, stared at his phone and wondered if he was doing the right thing. Should he be standing outside of a random apartment door? Should he have answered the ad on a private website for people like him? Should he have lied to Pepper about where he was tonight? The answer to all of that was probably  _ no _ , but he was already here. He might as well knock, right?

Right.

Tony triple checked that he had the right apartment number and knocked before he could second guess himself again. The door opened almost immediately and a short, skinny man stood on the other side. Tony arched an eyebrow at the low-slung sweats and baggy sweatshirt that hung off one shoulder. A pair of glasses perched on the edge of the guy’s nose and it looked like his cheek was smeared with some kind of paint.

“I think I have the wrong apartment,” Tony said, stepping back. He knew he shouldn’t have come here, shouldn’t have trusted some anonymous website to give him what he needed.

“Anthony Edwards?”

Tony froze at the name he had given. “Yes...?”

The man smiled and took a step back, opening the door wider. “You have the right apartment. Come in.”

This couldn’t be correct, but Tony took another chance and stepped inside the small apartment. It looked more like a studio since he could see a bed by the window. The kitchen had a bar-type counter with two stools under and as Tony could see no dining room in the open space, he figured that was where the smaller man ate. Instead of a television, though, there were just shelves with various paints or small canvases stacked on them. An easel rested bt the bed, facing out the window; a half-finished landscape sat on it.

“I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?” he asked, turning to face the man. “You know my name, shouldn’t I know yours?”

“You can call me ‘sir’ now that you’re in my home.”

Something snapped together in Tony’s mind and he immediately lost his cocky posture, tilting his head down and trying to look as small as possible without getting on his knees.  _ This _ was what he needed. “Yes, sir.”

“Is our agreement still good or would you like to change anything last minute?”

Tony hadn’t expected to be offered that. Before he was even given the address, they had made a contract between them -- everything from what they would and would not do, all the way to safe words and aftercare requests. The contract was perfect before, so Tony licked his lips before getting on his knees.

“I see.”

“Sir?”

Sir (because Tony wasn’t sure how else to think of him) knelt in front of Tony, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Did you follow your instructions?”

_ Wear a suit, but just the pants, shirt, and jacket. I like blue ties. _ Tony nodded; he hadn’t liked the idea of going commando, but he wasn’t about to screw up his first task. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good, Anthony.” Sir stood and ran his hand through Tony’s hair. “I want to paint you.”

“Sir?”

Tony’s head was tilted up by a gentle finger under his chin. “On the bed. Leave your suit here.”

Tony moved to take off his suit jacket before he even thought about it. It was one of his more expensive ones, but he let it drop to the floor without a thought. He pulled off the shirt, breaking one of the buttons on his wrist as he did so. Tony undid the buttons of his pants before he stood, letting them drop with the movement.

Sir made an approved noise as Tony followed the first instruction to get on the bed. “How do you want me, Sir?”

“Back against the wall,” Sir said, putting a clean canvas on the easel. “Spread your legs, but be comfortable.”

It was a vague order and doubt slid through Tony’s mind, but he did as he was told. He leaned against the wall, adjusting the pillows behind his back to be comfortable. His legs were open, but the general position made him feel like a doll. After eyeing Sir, he pulled a knee up and rested his arm on top of it.

“I like it,” Sir said, sitting on a stool. “Is this what you thought it would be?”

“No, Sir.”

“Hm.” He picked up a brush and made a few strokes. “You would rather, when I had you on your knees, have my sweatpants on the floor and your mouth around my cock?”

That was unexpected. Tony shifted his legs. “Yes, Sir.”

“That’s a good thing to know.” Sir looked back to Tony and he felt his cock twitch. “Maybe later I’ll let you.” Another stroke on the canvas. “Or I’ll put you on your stomach, spread your cheeks, and slide my tongue across your ass.”

“Please,” Tony said before he could stop himself. “Please, Sir, I would like that.”

“Make sure to stay still, then.” More strokes of the brush. “Because once I’m done tasting you, I’m going to open you up with my fingers.”

Tony was half erect at this point, his heart skipping a beat as he imagined Sir between his legs, fingers probing into his ass. “Sir, may I touch myself?”

The brush stopped and blue eyes pierced his own from the side of the canvas. “No,” he said simply before the strokes continued. “I want to see you lose control without a touch.”

“Sir...”

“Anthony, sit still.”

Tony let out a groan, closing his eyes as his head hit the wall. “Sir, please...”

“I do enjoy how you beg, but if you move, we’ll need to start over.”

“Yes, Sir.” Tony took in a slow breath.

“Good. Once I open you up, I might use a toy first. That way, I can see everything...”

The more he talked, the more Tony felt himself respond. He was barely listening, too focused on keeping himself still as Sir continued to patiently describe what he planned to do to Tony. From slowly fucking him on various size dildos to sliding his own cock into Tony. The more Sir spoke of how many marks he planned on peppering Tony’s chest, the harder he got until he was leaking precum.

A hand rested around Tony’s ankle and he bit his lip, holding back a cry as he arched his hips. “S-sir,  _ please _ .”

Sir laughed, sliding his hand up Tony’s leg, passing his aching cock, and resting on his stomach. “You’re close.” He gently blew across Tony’s erection.

That was all it took for Tony to arch up and release, his cum dripping onto his stomach and Sir’s hand that still rested there. Tony didn’t open his eyes as his body relaxed from his orgasm, but he wasn’t able to relax long. Sir’s tongue slid across his chest, gathering the spunk left there. He let out a groan as Sir’s hand moved to his chest, thumb flicking over a nipple.

“Sir...”

“You’ve earned my name,” Sir said, settling himself between Tony’s legs, “but you’ll still call me ‘Sir.’ Do you understand?”

Tony nodded. “Yes, sir...”

“My name is Steve,” he said, hand wrapped around Tony’s spent cock. “What will you have first, Anthony? My mouth or my fingers?”

A choice? Tony opened his eyes, staring straight into  _ Steve’s _ own. “Sir?”

“Mouth or fingers, Anthony.”

Everything,  _ all of it _ . Tony’s fingers gripped the bed sheets and he shifted his hips up, into Steve’s hand. “Mouth,” he decided, looking over the pink lips curled into a smirk. “Please, Sir.”

“Mouth it is,” Steve said before moving down between Tony’s legs. “Don’t hold anything back, understand? I enjoy hearing how much I please you.”

Tony knew he would have no trouble giving in to Steve’s demand. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, ready for wherever the night would bring them.


End file.
